1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides for a method for making pressed explosives which are less hazardous and more desirable than those presently used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some previous pressed explosives use wax as a binder and are difficult to manufacture. The resulting pellets tend to fracture when handled, and a high percentage of these are rejected for being out of specification.
Other pressed explosives use fluoroelastomers (Viton) or tetrafluoroethylenes (Teflon) as binders. Viton and Teflon are expensive and the resulting explosives tend to detonate when subjected to cook-off tests.
There is a need for a safer explosive, that employs a tough inexpensive binder, and which does not readily detonate.